This is directed to a means for controlling the operative position of a rotary brush or brushes of a machine for sweeping roads, pavements or similar surfaces in which the or each such brush, when in its operative position, is rotatable about a substantially vertical axis. In particular, this invention is directed to a means, operable by the driver, for controlling the position of the brushes to suit varying conditions of use.